life's twist
by ayame kitahara
Summary: this day couldn't possibly get any worse for Yuri, it's one bad thing after another! Will it get better?


**Life's Twist**

….Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction ever so please don't mind if it sucks! XD please review if you think I should continue writing it. I'm leaving that up to everyone who reads and reviews this. Thanks and I hope you like it! =)

**chapter one**

The sun pelted through the window of the maou's room shinning directly on his face, the light and warmth

of the sun's rays gently brought the maou back to reality. His eye's fluttered open to see that the sun had woken

him up two hours earlier then he went for his morning jog. He sighed and stretched, yawning as he got up to get

dressed for his morning jog. Deciding that even though his jog wasn't for two more hours he might as well stretch

his legs, Yuri exited his room and set off to find Conrad. Yuri had only made it halfway down the hallway before

"HEIKA!" echoed in his ears, ringing through out the halls making him forget he was on his way to find Conrad.

He turned to see Gunter sprinting towards him from the end of the hallway." good morning Gunter" Yuri said

smiling wearily. "Heika, I'm glad your awake despite the earliness of the hour, three more stacks of papers in need

of your signature have just arrived. At hearing this news Yuri sighed heavily and closed his eye's, if only he had just

gone back to sleep when he had, had the chance. He opened his eye's again to see Gunter starring at him with a

concerned expression on his face. "Heika, maybe it would be better if you go back to bed and let Gwendle handle the

papers." He said softly. Yuri heard the worry that colored his tone, he tried to smile convincingly as he said "no I'm

fine, I'll get started right away although it would be nice if you brought some tea to my office while I work. Gunter smiled

brightly, his face shinning brighter then the sun that had woken Yuri up this morning. "I'll bring it right away! I'm honored

to do anything that might help his majesty with his work!" Gunter gushed glowing with envy and pride as he rushed off

to get Yuri's tea.

Truth be told, Yuri would have gladly taken Gunter up on his offer, however the thought of Gwendle starting

The day off by being even more annoyed the usual made him shutter. When Yuri entered his office, he confirmed

Gunter's words, there was indeed three giant stacks of papers on his desk waiting to be signed. Yuri sighed and stretched

Once more before sliding into his chair and began signing papers, not even beginning to dent the first pile. Yuri looked

up when a knock sounded on the large wooden door to his office. "Heika may I enter, I have brought you tea." Said Gunter gleefully from behind the large door. "come on in Gunter" Yuri said as cheerfully as he could. He handed Yuri the tea

almost spilling it on the papers in his haste. As a blushing Gunter quickly apologized and turned to leave Yuri sipped the tea

and instantly became light headed. Gunter was in the process of opening the door but stopped with it halfway open when he

heard a muffled thud that sounded from behind him. Gunter turned around and the color drained from his face at the sight of Yuri

crumpled on the floor beside his desk. "HEIKA!" Gunter screamed in alarm as he rushed to his young kings side, shaking

him as gently as possible with his shaking hands. Hearing Gunter's screams Conrad, Yozak, and Gwendle burst into the

room with their swords drawn, taking in the scene before them. Shock showed on all three of the men's faces, Conrad was

the first to recover as he bodily lifted Yuri into his arms and rushed with him back to his room, closely followed by a sobbing

Gunter and the still shocked Gwendle and Yozak. As they entered Yuri's room, Wolfram sat up and attempted to clear

His blurred vision, still un focused from sleep. His eye's widened with a mixture of shock and fear when his eyes found the

Pale crumpled form that was Yuri in Conrad's arms. "Yuri!" Wolfram yelled in alarm as he stumbled out of the bed

To make room for Yuri's limp form. Conrad gently lowered Yuri onto the bed, smoothing back his bangs as he studied

The maou with concern and alarm.


End file.
